


【All安】黏液

by ElixirSmaragdine



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirSmaragdine/pseuds/ElixirSmaragdine
Summary: NP雅儿贝德+迪米乌哥斯+夏提雅+潘多拉·亚克特&安兹的混乱邪恶5P“星星许愿”的魔法效果似乎不那么有效，不过安兹显然明白了它的威力（......）





	【All安】黏液

All安+NP的混乱邪恶大现场。

是雅儿贝德+迪米乌哥斯+潘多拉·亚克特+夏提雅&安兹的5P……！  
结尾有马雷出没⚠️  
结尾有迪安⚠️

OOC属于我

—————————————————————

 

......事情是怎么发展成这样的？

安兹还在发愣，一条藕臂般的手已经攀上了他的颈椎——蜜桃般芬芳的气味萦绕在他身侧，一条又软又湿的香甜小舌已经迫不及待的舔了一口他的耳孔，留下一圈湿漉漉的水渍。

而另一边，安兹察觉自己的腿骨被牢牢地压在床上。强健的女人像骑乘着战马一样跨坐在他的骨盆上，曲线柔美但实际上强壮无比的雪白大腿像超位魔法一样禁锢住了安兹的下半身。

“雅儿贝德，你在做什么......唔”

“安兹大人，明明我才是最先来的呀……”  
少女娇嗔的声音在耳边响起。冰凉的脸颊贴在安兹的脸旁，那股甜腻的味道熏的安兹头脑发晕。夏提雅冰冷的手指紧扣住安兹的手掌，牵引着他解开了自己身上华美的礼服。漆黑一片的室内，拥有黑暗视力的安兹已经能够看得清清楚楚——但他感觉自己两眼发黑。夏提雅雪白的一小截身子像白雪一样散发出皑皑的光辉。那柔软，平滑，娇嫩的肌肤上点缀着嫩红色的两颗小樱桃，楚楚可怜的少女脸上带着湿漉漉的微笑，亲昵的用自己的胸脯轻轻地蹭着安兹的手掌。

“哦呀哦呀，夏提雅，这样就承受不住了吗？”

雅儿贝德居高临下的看着夏提雅。她褪下了身上的白色礼服，圆润饱满的乳房像两颗巨大的木瓜一样从轻薄的丝绸礼服下滑了出来，在空气中随着呼吸起起伏伏，一大片奶白在安兹面前像波浪般涌动——雅儿贝德俯身将光裸的上半身贴在安兹的胸骨上，双手亲昵的捧住安兹的脸庞。安兹的视线不由自主的下落，他只能看到一大团滑溜溜的雪白肉团紧紧地贴在自己的胸口，在那相接之处透出一小片柔嫩轻盈的淡粉色......在挤压之下缓慢地变成了深红色。

凸起的异物将热度传递到冰冷的骨骼上，安兹觉得那两点简直烫的惊人。

“呼呼呼，雅儿贝德......你肯定也已经湿的不行了吧……嗯，嗯……”

夏提雅的脸上浮起了红晕。她努力的想让安兹的手指去揉捏自己的胸脯，嘴角滴滴答答的淌下口水。看到她两眼发直的样子，安兹猛的清醒过来——

“这是怎么回事？！——放开我——！”

安兹想要训斥她们。但两位绝世美女的力道都大的惊人。安兹感到自己的手骨被牢牢地禁锢在了夏提雅手中，那玲珑纤细的小手比任何金属打造的手铐都有力。夏提雅张开娇嫩欲滴的红唇，露出小小的，尖尖的舌头呲溜呲溜地舔舐着安兹的手指。唾液渗入了指骨的缝隙中，安兹觉得难受极了：骨缝被黏液一点点填满的感觉并不好受，安兹只觉得他的手指插进了一大盆强力胶水里面，连握拳都格外困难。

“夏提雅？......雅儿贝德，解释清楚！......”

安兹开始慌了。

守护者总管圆滚滚的金色瞳仁里满是疯狂，她的嘴巴越来越大了。雅儿贝德似乎完全不想解释什么，又或者她已经下定决心，无论安兹说了什么也要把这件事情坚持到底。她扑扇着黑色羽翼，羽毛一下下地擦过床单。无上至尊感到有什么东西一点一点地滴落在他的骨盆上，黏糊糊的液体将他的骨头和——

......天呐。

内里还是个处男的安兹终于意识到了这是什么。随着雅儿贝德像蛇一样扭动着攀上安兹的身体，那条亮晶晶的黏液带一直从安兹的大腿根连到了脊椎。然而它在那里失去了可附着的骨头，雅儿贝德被牵扯感拉回了一丝神智，于是她选择——坐了下去。

“不要！雅儿贝德......放开......”

“安兹大人......嗯......只要等待着就好......很快就结束了……”

小小的唇热忱地吸吮着安兹的骨头。雅儿贝德撩开了裙子，她直起身子，安兹身上起起伏伏。安兹还是没有搞明白到底发生了什么，有什么声音在他身边微弱的说“明明没有那个东西为什么还会这样”。雅儿贝德大张着双腿，拼命地在安兹身上扭动着。主人的骨头和寻常的骷髅不同，上面有许许多多的凸起——有一些还足够长，能够让雅儿贝德好好的吸吮一番。两片嫩肉不断擦过安兹的骨头，在每一个凸起处都喷涌出一大堆黏液，伴随着守护者总管半是美女娇喘半是野兽咆哮的呻吟声。

“安兹大人.......安兹大人.......请蹂躏您的奴隶......啊.......”

夏提雅深情的呼唤着安兹的名字。安兹头一次痛恨自己的身体——他还是没有性欲！这意味着无上至尊正神志清醒的看着两个欲火焚身的守护者在他身上神智不清的自慰——也可以说就是在强奸他。身为男性但实际上并没有用于“侵略”的器官，安兹不得不承认他才是被“侵略”的那个。但他才刚刚明白了这个事实，夏提雅已经迫不及待地抓起了安兹的手骨，强势地将它插入了自己的下体：那里也已经泥泞一片了。

甬道格外的光滑。但是冷冰冰的。被唾液糊住的手骨插进夏提雅的小穴意外的顺利。虽然安兹大人的手骨并不是那种粗壮的肉棒，但是夏提雅的各种液体都已经充分的润滑了它（们）。夏提雅夹紧了双腿，让自己的肉穴更加充分的和安兹的手骨贴在一起。安兹感到自己的手指似乎已经被一大团肉紧紧的裹在其中，夏提雅将最长的三个手指插入了自己的花穴，又将安兹的拇指骨深深的插入了自己的尿道。

“咦——呀！！～”

两个小洞都被拓开的感觉让夏提雅双眼翻白。因为安兹的本能，小指骨紧紧的勾住了夏提雅的阴唇，最私密的部位被主人的骨头紧紧勾住的感觉既痛又爽，不断的刺激着夏提雅像春天的嫩苗一样拼命生长的性欲。银发的吸血鬼美女一边喘气一边引导着安兹的手在自己的身体里进进出出，但这幅香艳淫靡的画面在安兹看来只有无限的恐怖——夏提雅的身体是冷的。无论是肉穴还是肉唇，都是冷的——还散发着冷幽幽的香气。

（啊......我的手......）

天花板上没有任何护卫的身影。安兹也不明白为什么他似乎失去了所有的力量。但无论如何，他需要逃走......现在驰骋在他身上肆意泄欲的女人们一个是持有世界级道具的最强之盾，另一个则是纳萨里克综合实力最强的守护者，而且还是完全克制他的信仰系魔法吟唱者。无论如何他都战胜不了这两个人，那么只能依赖公会武器——

“安兹大人，您可安好？”

富有磁性的声音在黑暗之中响起。强烈的羞耻心像海浪一样汹涌的拍打着安兹的心理堤岸，让他有种想要哭出来的冲动。但紧跟着的是庆幸和欣喜，因为他听出来了那是谁的声音：迪米乌哥斯。

如果是迪米乌哥斯的话肯定不会纵容雅儿贝德和夏提雅这么胡闹的吧——  
如果是迪米乌哥斯的话一定会来帮助他的吧——  
如果是迪米乌哥斯的话一定能够解释为什么会变成这样的吧——

“迪米，迪米乌哥斯......”

被按在床上肆虐的无上至尊小声的呼唤着。  
迪米乌哥斯带着亚达巴沃的面具，在黑暗之中他身上似乎有一层难以形容的浑浊阴影。

主人那完美的瓷骨被守护者们的液体弄脏了。  
但依旧那么美丽。不如说在沾上了肮脏液体之后，安兹大人的身体更显得洁白美丽。

或许主人自己还没有意识到，但迪米乌哥斯已经再也无法忍耐下去了——尤其是听着主人在守护者们的舔舐下发出的那一声声无意识的惊呼和求饶。

迪米乌哥斯缓步上前，他最亲爱的主人正垂着头无助的看着他。这种难得一见的姿态让恶魔的下身滚烫，可惜他们已经说好了——不然迪米乌哥斯真的想驱赶走另外的守护者们，抢走可爱的主人藏在自己的巢穴之中。

“安兹大人，这是您的戒指。”

迪米乌哥斯不紧不慢地抬起手。被黑色手套包裹的手掌上躺着几个五彩斑斓的戒指。安兹急切的想伸出手去拿，却被迪米乌哥斯握住了手骨——安兹感到一阵寒意从体内窜了上来。有什么东西正在失去控制。迪米乌哥斯摘下了面具——他没有戴眼镜。恶魔的眼珠完全是第二形态的样子：猩红色的兽瞳中有一道极度狭窄的黑线，在黑暗之中闪烁着妖艳而不祥的红光。

“请看，安兹大人......这是您的流星戒指。”恶魔慢条斯理地将其他所有的戒指塞进自己西服的口袋中，只剩下那个散发着银色流光的戒指。“为了满足我们的愿望，安兹大人使用了这枚戒指......所以它现在只能再使用一次了呢。”

真的吗？我做了这种事吗？安兹想哭。失去了力量和道具的安兹被强有力的守护者们一层层剥开，露出了里面柔软无力的铃木悟。他徒劳地想要去触摸恶魔的手腕，恶魔也温柔的回应了他——但迪米乌哥斯依旧没有将戒指还给他。

“安兹大人许下的愿望是‘无论什么条件都要满足守护者们的愿望’，根据目前发动的效果来看，这个超位魔法大概是强烈的刺激了守护者们的性欲和占有欲，而安兹大人则对应的暂时失去了全部的能力，连等级都在缓慢的下降，因此能够让我们以下犯上......请问是这样吗，安兹大人？”

（唔，不要再说了啊——！！）

安兹完全无法理解为什么迪米乌哥斯能够无动于衷地说着这些话。难道他不应当立刻把雅儿贝德和夏提雅从自己身上剥下来吗？而雅儿贝德和夏提雅像是没听见一般，依旧自顾自的沉溺在自己的愉悦之中——床上的三人里似乎只有安兹还保持着理智，但这完全只是因为他没有性欲而已。

“快，快点阻止他们啊......迪米乌哥斯......快点，快点做些什么！阻止这种事态.....你没有看到吗？”安兹短促的喘息着，他感觉自己的意识正在陷入混沌。

“实在抱歉，但在您的超位魔法‘星星许愿’失效之前，我们似乎只能这样了。”  
迪米乌哥斯的声音变得越来越飘渺，充满了蛊惑力。他从来没发现过迪米乌哥斯的声音竟然这么有魅力，每一个从他口中吐出来的字都像是命令一样让安兹不由自主地服从......？

“安兹大人，您现在也会受到我的特殊技能的影响，即使它原本只能对40级以下的生物起效......”迪米乌哥斯亲吻着安兹的额头，一边握着安兹的手一颗颗的解开自己的西服扣子，“您感觉很不舒服吗？”

“迪米乌哥斯，快点阻止他们......拜托了......”安兹已经难以维持支配者的威严，无论是语气还是声线都变回了铃木悟。

主人青涩的声音和服软的姿态愈发刺激了恶魔的施虐癖：多么可怜又慈爱的主人啊，即使自身几乎没有性欲，却为了下仆们甘愿忍受这样枯燥的折磨。迪米乌哥斯为这样慈悲为怀的主人而深深感动，但是他依旧无法顺应主人的心愿。

超位魔法“星星许愿”对抗性满格的迪米乌哥斯并没有那么大的效果。作为七宗罪的实体化身，恶魔的体内也涌动着色欲。但设定中书写下的“冷静”“理智”也一并驱散了迪米乌哥斯的情欲。两对矛盾的力量在反复的对抗中达到了一种平衡，因此迪米乌哥斯才没有立刻扑上去——但也有可能只是因为恶魔喜欢观察主人受辱时羞耻又无力的情态。

“万分抱歉，安兹大人，但是我......也一样受到您的超位魔法的支配，”恶魔的下体已经蠢蠢欲动，他掰过安兹的头部和他接吻，嘴巴裂开露出了两排锋利的牙齿和滑溜溜的猩红舌头。裹着人类皮囊的恶魔将体内转化为了第二形态，肥厚湿润的舌头极尽温柔的舔舐着安兹的面骨和牙齿，小心翼翼地拱开了安兹的嘴巴，将柔软的长舌送了进去舔着内壁。恶魔修长的手指爱抚着安兹的每一根肋骨，“而且这魔法中包含着您的强烈意志，毕竟您是如此的宽宏大量，竟然允许我等下仆......分享您......”  
安兹难以抵抗，只能被动的接受着迪米乌哥斯将自己的体液一点点涂抹在他的头骨，颈椎和锁骨上。恶魔的体液似乎有催情的功效，至少安兹在意识到他是真的没有希望之后头脑就再也回不到一开始的清醒状态了。迪米乌哥斯抓住安兹的手掌贴在自己的胸口，雪白的骨骼贴在深色的胸肌上，在宽阔的胸膛下有一颗心脏在激烈的跳动着，热血在皮肤下面流淌，给予无上至尊完全不一样的感受——他的另一只手还在夏提雅的甬道里面。

“够了，迪米乌哥斯！你也要一起胡闹......”  
迪米乌哥斯跪在床边，脱下了身上的衣物。恶魔含住了安兹的手，将它叼在自己的口中不断的舔舐着它。恶魔的舌头收了起来垫在骨手之下，安兹尖锐的指端插入了恶魔又软又热的喉咙。但迪米乌哥斯似乎并不觉得痛楚，反而乐在其中。恶魔的头部已经转化成了第二形态，他努力的吞吐着安兹的指节和手腕，噗噜噗噜的声音就像是安兹曾经看过的——某种影片——里会发出的声音一样。  
伴随着咕噜咕噜的水声，安兹的两只手都深深的没入了守护者们的身体。一边是又冷又湿的肉穴，一边是又热又湿的喉咙。少女柔软的穴饥渴难耐地吃着安兹的手指，金属长尾安抚似的缠住了安兹的脊椎。雅儿贝德发出了畅快至极的笑声，她那十根纤纤玉指插入了安兹肋骨和肋骨之间的间隙，扣住了安兹的身体用力的挺弄着，无上至尊感到自己就像一匹被拽住缰绳的马一样，而那位英姿飒爽的女骑手显然已经——嗑药过量。雅儿贝德的腹部微微挺起，温柔的粉红色从大腿根开始攀上了她的下腹，腰肢和肩膀。两团白花花的肉在安兹面前欢快地抖动着，雅儿贝德还带了一根黑色项圈，上面拴着一颗小小的金色铃铛。虽然魅魔的动作，小铃铛也不断的发出清脆的响声，像宠物狗为了引起主人的注意而不断摇尾巴一样。

“好，好喜欢安兹大人......”夏提雅恍惚的说着，她抬起一只手揉捏着自己的胸部，爱抚着看上去完全没有发育过的幼女的蓓蕾，不死者冰凉的身体也因为她大幅度的揉搓而带起了一点点暧昧的红色。安兹的心里油然而生一股罪恶感，但他根本不知道应该看哪里。

“呜哇......”  
雅儿贝德突然发出了害羞的叫声。夏提雅抬起头来，看到守护者总管的下身一跳一跳的吐出了大量晶莹的液体。安兹的某一部分骨头被强行拿来狠狠摩擦雅儿贝德的嫩芽，直到那里肿胀起来变成了娇艳欲滴的深红色。守护者总管脸上挂着糜烂的笑容张开双腿欣赏着高潮后的自己，略带骄傲的对安兹说道：

“安兹大人......这个是，‘射’了对吗......？那个，那个......射了之后就会有小孩吗？”

“啊啊，老太婆，那个只是你自己的液体吧？”

夏提雅略带嫌恶地说道。但她的声音也一样柔软无力，带着高潮后的那一抹独特的慵懒余韵。夏提雅侧身躺下，两条又长又白的腿夹住了安兹的手臂慢慢的蹭着。安兹的肩膀上也落下了一滴滴的蜜液，夏提雅圆润的脚趾轻轻的蹭着他的骨盆，“安兹大人，您觉得我如何呢？”

（别问我.......）

过量发动的强制冷静让安兹的头一阵阵的疼痛。看到主人略微有些难受的表情，迪米乌哥斯吐出了安兹的右手，小心翼翼地捧住了无上至尊的头部，将他微微托起来——

“哦，请让我来做这个......安兹大人！”雅儿贝德慌慌张张地喊道。魅魔拍打着翅膀，黑色的羽毛尖端都沾上了她自己的液体。纯白的魅魔圆滚滚的臀部从安兹的视线里一闪而过，随即无上至尊就枕在了热乎乎软乎乎的大腿上：雅儿贝德捧起自己的胸部豪迈地揉着安兹的头骨，两只又香又软的大白兔像团云似的落下来，在他的头上滚来滚去，乳珠都泌出了小滴的白液，点缀在嫩红色的乳头顶端，就像是一大块奶油蛋糕上点缀着小巧玲珑的红樱桃，樱桃上有含着一滴奶油。

“这样......这样如何呢？安兹大人？我的身体......”雅儿贝德紧张的问到。安兹很想抬手把魅魔的巨乳拿开，但他似乎被麻醉了一般使不上力气。

“那个......结束了吗？......”

安兹微弱地问道。就算是迪米乌哥斯的话应该不会和雅儿贝德一样胡闹吧，而且好歹也是抗性全满的守护者啊——怀抱着这样渺茫的希望，安兹哀求着看向乖巧的坐在旁边，看上去没有什么攻击性，想必也还保持着清醒的守护者。

迪米乌哥斯一反常态的没有接话。往日能够快速的接上安兹的话语，顺利流畅的脑补出一连串虽然和主人的本意无关但是绝对有利于主人的计划的恶魔此时此刻却一言不发。安兹惴惴不安地看着迪米乌哥斯，迪米乌哥斯变回了人形，但眼眸依旧是深红色的。

“安兹大人的意思是......我是不可以的吗？”

“哎？”

“安兹大人，如果雅儿贝德和夏提雅都可以，为什么我不可以呢？”  
迪米乌哥斯吐出饱含深情的言语，脸上却完全没有表情。守护者缓缓地爬上床，一点点抬起安兹的双腿放在自己的腰侧，金属的长尾向前伸过来，一下一下地戳着主人的肋骨，然后就——

“迪米乌哥斯！拿出去......拿出去啊……！”

被金属板包裹的尾巴长度惊人。迪米乌哥斯已经脱下了所有的衣物，现在没有任何东西可以束缚这个守护者。恶魔心中的一个角落还在赞叹着主人的伟大魔法，但绝大部分都被强烈的欲望所支配。恶魔的长尾从飞鼠玉所在的地方探了进去，尾巴顶部那尖尖的部分在飞鼠的胸腔里扫着，一下一下地戳着肋骨的内侧。这种感觉尤其怪异——安兹还没有体会这种身体被外物从内部撞击的感觉。飞鼠玉发出了不安的讯号，因为它正被恶魔尾巴上黑色的火焰灼烧——于是红色的玉珠开始分泌出一些液体来保持自身的洁净。安兹第一次感觉到了威胁，因为比起雅儿贝德，夏提雅这样的女性守护者，迪米乌哥斯显然更具侵略性。

“安兹大人，请您也赐予我慈悲......”迪米乌哥斯亲吻着安兹的牙齿。恶魔的唇贴在冰冷的骨骼上，发出轻轻的“啵”的声音。安兹看到迪米乌哥斯的耳朵尖变红了，那肯定非常烫——就像挤在他头颅两边的雅儿贝德巨乳一样烫。一根硬硬的东西贴在了安兹的骨盆处。恶魔的嘴角勾起了一丝笑容，那抹笑里似乎有一点点忐忑和青涩，但它无疑是一个极度邪恶的恶魔才能露出来的笑容。

——无上至尊突然意识到，即使他把所有守护者都当作小孩子来看待，这群“小孩子”之中也有人已经真正的成熟了。而这个守护者实际上和雅儿贝德一样因为自己成熟的身体而不得不忍受着强烈的欲望，现在它，立刻，马上，很快就要喷涌出来。

“不要......！”安兹发出最后一声哀求。但是已经来不及了，迪米乌哥斯，这个一直都冷静自制的守护者也拜倒在安兹的超位魔法之下。迪米乌哥斯开始用阳具轻轻地戳着安兹的骨盆，但很快就变得又狠又快：恶魔在主人的身体上找到了适合自己的位置。安兹感到自己的身体被一下一下地顶弄，每一下都让他觉得自己的理智已经被撞出了头骨。迪米乌哥斯俯下身去舔安兹胸骨的接口，恶魔青蛙的舌头比魅魔的手指更软，更热。但这舌头上还带着小小的颗粒，它用自己的每一个小颗粒去填那些骨骼间的缝隙，让主人和它零距离地贴在一起。安兹想要后退来把金属尾巴从自己的身体里拿出来，但是夏提雅缠住了他的手臂，而雅儿贝德又堵住了他后退的路。咕叽咕叽的水声响彻在安兹的耳边——雅儿贝德在手淫。魅魔在好好地跪坐着当安兹大人的膝枕时也不忘抚慰自身，修长的手指直直的插入了雅儿贝德的花穴。主人的头骨压在自己的大腿上，将魅魔的臀部牢牢地按在小腿上，于是手指也插的更深。雅儿贝德品味着主人的“支配”发出愈发畅快的叫声。

“安兹大人？我不好吗？”迪米乌哥斯发出含糊不清的声音。他察觉到了主人的退缩。安兹也不敢乱动了，他的两条腿都已被恶魔握住。迪米乌哥斯进的很深，飞鼠玉开始滴滴答答的流水。恶魔的双眼猩红，那圆圆的眼眸一眨不眨地盯着安兹，金属尾巴不安分的在安兹的胸腔里搅动，撞的安兹两眼发花。终于，尾巴似乎打算离开这里——然后它撞到了飞鼠玉，尖刺一下扎在了玉珠上。  
安兹的头脑似乎炸开了一下。他不由自主地发出一声啜泣般的惊叫。恶魔似乎是被吓到了，他停下来摸了摸那颗飞鼠玉。迪米乌哥斯的手可以包住飞鼠玉的下半部分。灵活的手指一点点按压着玉珠的表面。恶魔偏了偏头，他那双红色的兽瞳显得格外可怖。

 

迪米乌哥斯发现了一个秘密。但他不打算说出来。

“唔.......”安兹的要害部位被守护者握在手里。雅儿贝德似乎有点嫉妒，但她还是忍住了——因为安兹大人下令让他们一起分享，那么这也包括了“不打扰其他守护者”。两个女性守护者都觉得自己是夺走了安兹大人的初夜的人，所以她们在此时此刻保持了优雅的风度。当然，恶魔的癖好比她们更加恶劣——迪米乌哥斯喜欢看着安兹大人惊慌羞耻的模样，这也是为什么他在一开始的争论中很快就同意了雅儿贝德和夏提雅先上的要求。  
迪米乌哥斯缓缓地把手缩了回去。他改变了一下位置，挺立的阳具抵在了飞鼠玉上面。安兹躺在他身下，脸上依旧是错愕又无助的表情。主人的腿还保持着自然张开的样子，他那洁白的骨手犹疑地按在迪米乌哥斯的大腿上——恶魔的心里升起一股更强烈的恶意。

“潘多拉·亚克特，为什么你不来一起呢？”

 

恶魔轻轻地对着黑暗的角落喊道。在床上的三个守护者立刻感觉到了安兹的全身都僵硬了。一个影子从角落里钻了出来，慢慢地变成了领域守护者的样子：今天的潘多拉·亚克特没有穿上那明黄色的军装，只有暗红色的衬衫和领带。抛弃了亮色的二重幻影也带上了危险的气味，安兹发现自己好像难以看懂那两个黑洞中的情感。

“安兹大人，我可爱的，可爱的安兹大人哦......”

潘多拉低沉的念道。他的手一点点融化，变成无数条暗黄色的触手挤进了安兹的身体。耳孔，牙齿，眼框，蝴蝶骨的间隙被一点点填满，二重幻影的身体蠕动着变成了长满吸盘的肥大触手，盖在安兹的肋骨上缓慢地吸着——那些触手有点像翠玉录的，安兹从来没有这么惶恐过。

“潘多拉......为什么你也......啊！”

安兹不敢相信。这可是他自己创造出来的守护者，简直像是他的亲生儿子一样的存在。但紧接着，迪米乌哥斯像是撒娇般地顶了一下飞鼠玉，强硬的拉回了他的注意力。

“安兹大人，请您看看我吧——请您将目光落在我身上，可以吗？”

迪米乌哥斯的耳朵垂了下来。那种乖巧的样子让安兹心里一颤。但他立刻发觉这只是恶劣的守护者的伪装——披着羊皮的恶魔。迪米乌哥斯很快乐的撞击着飞鼠玉，发出啪啪啪的声音。找不到位子的潘多拉·亚克特融化了自己的绝大多数身体，像一只八爪章鱼似的挤在安兹的胸口，各种各样长吸盘的，长倒刺的，长裂口的触手伸向各个地方。

“美丽的小姐们，能否稍微挪开一点点呢？”

潘多拉彬彬有礼地问道。他不再做浮夸的动作，不再说浮夸的话语。他似乎变成了另一个守护者——安兹很害怕。他的身体被迪米乌哥斯带动着上上下下，像海中的一叶小舟。二位女士不情不愿地稍微挪开了一点，潘多拉的深黄色触手从安兹的脊背上插了进去，紧紧地吸住了他的肋骨，像婴儿的小嘴一样嘬着骨头的尖端。

“安兹大人，我的创造者......我爱您，我爱您胜过爱我自己，也胜过这世界上一切的珍宝......”

沉闷的声音从安兹的体内传来，仿佛婴儿从子宫中发出声音来。潘多拉蜷缩在安兹的胸腔里向外展开触手，粘哒哒的稠液化作触手从安兹的眼眶里钻了出来，像春天黄色的嫩苗。

雅儿贝德和夏提雅好奇的看着安兹。她们被男性守护者的方式吸引了。雅儿贝德轻柔的托起安兹的肩膀，让他的上半身直起，从后面用乳房顶着她最心爱的夫君。魅魔模仿着迪米乌哥斯的动作，用下体顶着安兹的腰椎，她用手指勾出晶莹的蜜水一点点涂抹在安兹的骨盆上，最后她坐在床上，张开双腿从背后抱住了安兹，不知疲倦地舔着安兹的耳孔；夏提雅捧起安兹的足骨按在自己张开的花唇上，模拟着踩踏的动作用安兹的脚趾按压着自己最敏感的器官。

四个守护者都像小孩子一样天真的探索着他们伟大的父亲的身体，压抑或是放开的呻吟和喘吸在黑暗笼罩的卧室里此起彼伏，然而四个守护者都有完美的黑暗视觉。他们清清楚楚地看着他们美丽圣洁的父亲。

或许也看着因为能够拥有父亲而感到无限快乐和安心的兄弟姐妹们。

安兹闭上了眼睛。  
迪米乌哥斯抓过自己的领带蒙上了安兹的双眼。

黑暗终于支配了安兹，他只能感觉到四个孩子在他身上不知疲倦的索取，掠夺。迪米乌哥斯缓缓的发力，直到他感到自己的阳物被什么东西包住了顶端。迪米乌哥斯不动声色的保持冷静，他的眼眸已经变回了无色的宝石。

恶魔眨了眨眼，他看到潘多拉的一根触手也伸了过来。一团黄色的东西盘在安兹大人的胸腔里，那最中间的部位变成了一张脸，两颗黑色的洞隐匿在白色的骨骼中，紧紧地盯着迪米乌哥斯。

好吧。

迪米乌哥斯有点想戴上眼镜掩饰自己的视线，恶魔巨大的肉棒一点点挤进了飞鼠玉的某个不可知的小口，很快一根黄色的触手也攀爬着挤了进去，恶魔开始抽动着自己的性器，伴随着有节奏的抽插他发出了闷闷的哼声——前液留了出来，然后是精液。

同时迪米乌哥斯能感觉到潘多拉的触手也在里面留下了什么东西。也许是卵，也许是黏液，也许是别的什么。

迪米乌哥斯发出最后一声满意的喘息，从安兹身上下来，恭敬地坐在一旁。他本来也没有进的很深，只不过是确保了能够把精液送进去而已——从外表上看飞鼠玉一切正常，只是蒙上了一层厚厚的精液，黏液，淫水，口水的混合物而已。

 

四只异形种又玩了很久：他们轮流说着亲昵的话语，赞美着安兹可爱的身体。如果有谁在隔壁的房间里偷听，大概会以为这是四个天真无邪的小孩依偎在父亲身边争宠而已。夏提雅很想变成第二形态含一含飞鼠玉，最后还是被另外三个守护者拒绝了。雅儿贝德用胸部挤了挤飞鼠玉，迪米乌哥斯张开翅膀，绿色的小爪子搭住了安兹的肩膀。潘多拉·亚克特很开心的体验了一把三吉君的感受，他是最后一个：迪米乌哥斯，雅儿贝德，夏提雅穿戴整齐，衣冠楚楚地坐在一边。恶魔的领口还敞开着，潘多拉·亚克特兴高采烈的糊在安兹的每一根骨头上，一滩黏糊糊的液体不断的发出咏叹调般的赞美声。

 

 

那一天的末尾安兹大人是在马雷的床上度过的。

 

“安兹大人是累了吗？”

穿着蓝色印花睡衣的黑暗精灵好奇的看着无上至尊。他们并排躺在温馨的树屋里，安兹大人披着一席黑色的袍子，他宁静地躺在床上，像一个在经历了连续一个星期的加班后终于能够躺在床上好好休息的普通上班族。

“马雷，你想听故事吗？”  
安兹打开书本，他看上去和平时毫无不同，只是更加亲切，温柔了一点。马雷欣喜地趴在安兹的身边，他发现安兹大人肚子里的那颗红色的球似乎大了一点点。

“嗯嗯……我想听这个。”  
马雷看着书页说道。安兹清了清嗓子，开始用低沉又平缓的嗓音读起了童话故事：

“从前，有一位睡美人......”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“迪米乌哥斯，你的愿望是什么呀？”

马雷好奇的问道。  
徐徐的清风吹过星空下的大森林。清爽，干净，悠闲的味道在竞技场里涌动。亚乌拉骑着罗罗罗的孩子在湖里游来游去，发出欢乐的大叫声。

迪米乌哥斯抬头看向璀璨的星空。无上至尊制作的天穹里无数的星星闪闪发光，每一颗都那么欣喜，那么充满期待地闪烁着。

 

凉爽的风吹起恶魔的发尾。那根领带在恶魔的胸口端端正正地系着。

“等你长大了就知道了，马雷。”

迪米乌哥斯合上卷轴，温柔的说道。


End file.
